


虚空之门

by Aglarien7



Category: The Libertines
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglarien7/pseuds/Aglarien7
Summary: 皮特踏上旅途。
Relationships: Carl Barat/Pete Doherty
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

那道门就横亘在那里。

人无法说清它的边界，它可能是地上小小的一个孔洞，也可能是地平线的宽度，与落日的余晖同长。每当人类穿过毒花盛开的田野，拖着半条命来到这里，他们往往以为自己看到了幻象，随后便以为自己看到了黑夜。因为门那边的世界唯有黑夜可以比拟。但——那边的世界——天空中燃烧的不是星星，而是橘红色的火焰，物质在火焰的炙烤下熔化，像溅满泥水的调色盘。当Peter Doherty用膝盖和手掌爬到这里，他看见的便是这样的景象。

“我得在这里休息一晚上再过去。”他大声说，是自言自语，因为他已经十几天没有跟活人讲过话，“如果我死在了今晚的睡眠里，那就是命该如此。如果命运不允许我继续，我也不可能活着走到这里。”

“你不会死在今晚。”有个声音说。

Peter只当是自己内心的声音。在漫长的旅程里，他常产生幻觉，有时候他也很希望自己精神分裂。精神分裂，就可以另外有一个人格来帮他承担，还可以互相聊聊天。一个人怪无聊的。所以他没有理睬那个声音。他把自己的背包甩到地上。

他背对着虚空的门扉坐下，把已经碎成布条的外套潦草地从身上揭下，有一片布条浸着鲜血，黏住了后颈的皮肤和灰白的头发，他扯了两下没扯下来，遂放弃，往地上一倒，任泥土拍进布条和伤口的缝隙里。

如果虚空开始吞噬我的头发，这才好玩呢。他想。

什么都没有发生，虚空在他发梢两厘米远的地方死水一样静。他合上眼，进入了无梦的睡眠。

**

第二天早上起来的时候，Peter感觉神清气爽，感觉简直就像在自己家床上一样惬意，他猛地坐起来，现实重新吞噬了他，他的背部酸痛起来，骨骼嘎吱作响，Peter呲牙咧嘴，心想或许不该动得这么急，他有一根肋骨很疼，或许一直是骨裂了，倘若骨头碎片扎进内脏，他就哪儿也不用去了。

他开始检查自己的背包，大半本几乎快成了纸浆的笔记本，两个空瓶，曾经装满水，如今已经只剩下毒气的幻觉，几条僵硬的白蛆的尸体，一个骷髅头，石头一样硬的两块面包。

“或许我该说欢迎。”一个声音在不远处说，在他身后，而Peter面对着虚空之门，Peter提着背包站起来，没有回头。

“别这么警觉嘛。”那个声音又说。

“我不会回头看你的。”Peter冷冷地说，在穿过毒花之海的时候，他见过无数幻象，听到无数身后的呼唤，不要回头是他学到的最重要的一刻。想来这里的人很多，回头的都会倒下。

“我跟他们不同啊……”声音说。声音这次是从门里传出来的。Peter眯起眼睛，小心翼翼地往左右两侧看了看，身边仍是田野，长了许多毒蘑菇的张牙舞爪的树，腐烂的花，一点点碎骨头，只除了他身前的这道门——越过这道门之后，所有的事物都混作一团 ，像一锅煮烂了的汤，令他联想起煮人肉的那种。

Peter把一个瓶子向声音传来的方向扔去，瓶子在半空中就燃烧起来，像炸弹一样投进了门里——哑弹。无声无息地融化在其它物质里。Peter的眼睛追逐着它的玻璃绿色，发现那绿色很快被浪潮吞噬。声音笑了一声。Peter伸手直接去碰虚空，他长长的、脏污的指甲燃烧了起来。Peter收回手，火焰熄灭了。

“你不能直接走进去，你会消失在虚无中的。”那个声音说，“你这么一点点‘物质’的存在，和无尽的虚空相比，根本算不了什么。”

Peter这回找了半天，才发现那个声音现在是从他背包里传来的。

Peter把手伸进背包，把那个骷髅头拿出来，厌恶地盯着它。

“你好。”骷髅的下巴骨头一开一合。

“从我朋友的头骨里滚出去。”Peter说。

“只有这样我才能跟你说话。我只能寄居在死亡里。”那个声音叹息说，“树的尸体，虚空的世界，或者你朋友的骸骨。你不能直接走进去。嘿，听着，我是虚空之门的看门人，你得先跟我聊聊，我也许会帮你找到过去的办法。”

Peter皱着眉打量了那个头骨一会儿，把它捧起来，举到自己眼前的高度。

“可我没在任何书籍上听说过你这号人。”Peter回答。

“哦，那你现在听说了。”神秘的声音把“听说”两个字念得铿锵作响。Peter托住了它的下巴，不然一颗牙齿就会因为用力过度而崩掉。

“告诉我你的故事，告诉我你是为什么来，你的名字……告诉我所有这些，然后我会像天平一样衡量你的所作所为，决定你可以祭献哪些而通过这里……嗯，合理吧？”

“我希望它合理。”Peter盯着头骨空洞的眼眶说，胃里在翻腾，“但我不记得故事了。我真的什么都不记得了。”

**

Peter被钉在木桩上，如果两根木桩能够成直角，勉强可以算是个十字架，但木桩立得歪歪斜斜的，他的背包放在木桩下，他的手和脚在流血，几步远之外，食人族在菜板上剁着骨头，Peter没有立即加入菜板的幸运，他猜测自己可能会被做成肉干。过节、冬天吃的那种。

他的血离流干还有很远，但他很渴，非常渴，Peter恍惚地想，我们每个人每天都流掉一点点血，被吃掉一点点……或者被风干到失去意识再吃掉。是否有区别？但他只能坐等被风干，他知道现在绝无生还的可能。他很坚强，他很卑鄙，必要的时候可以十分可怕，但这些在铁钉和食人族面前什么用也没有……

就是在那时候他看见了Carl的幻象。

Carl踩在他的背包上，踮起脚，勉强能够跟他视线平齐，手放在他染血的头发上。

“拜托。”Peter闭上眼睛，“无论你是谁，不要用Carl的外表。我不喜欢。”

他再次睁开眼的时候，抚摸着他头发的人已经变成了舌头长长，从口中掉出来，满脸血痕的饿死鬼，那只鬼的爪子揪着他干枯的头发。Peter顺从地偏过头去。

“如果我还活着，我就能够吃你。”鬼嘶嘶地说。

“可惜你也死了，你只能吃空气。”Peter说，不知为什么觉得十分好笑。

舌头不甘心地摆动了一下。

“我嫉妒那些还活着的人，有东西吃的人。”鬼直言不讳地说，“而我只能吞掉虚空，直到自己也越来越空……你知道吗？这特别可怕，感觉到自己作为人的部分一点点空掉了，就像永远也填不饱的饥饿。我憎恨我的同族，他们还都活着，有肉吃。”

“合理。”Peter说。  
“不如我们做个交易。”饿死鬼好奇地打量着他，“你看起来有很多故事，经历过很多事。把你的记忆给我吧，一定能够填满我的饥饿许久许久。作为回报，吃饱了的我把你从木桩上放下来，让你溜走。”

Peter怔了半响。“我没有选择。”Peter说。

于是Peter离开了木桩，而他的历史离开了他。

**

“抱歉，我不是有意的。”暂借骷髅头的声音说，一根淡蓝色的光束从Peter额头上收回，缩回了骷髅头里。Peter跪在虚空之门前的土地上干呕，他腹中空空，只能吐出一点胆汁。刚才，在神秘声音的强迫下，Peter用尽了全身的力气想要回想起自己的过去，但是想不起来了——无论如何也想不起来了。他竭尽全力，也只能回忆到用自己的记忆和饿死鬼作交易为止。再往前一切都是空白。

“你不记得自己做了什么事，为什么而出发，你又怎么会继续走过来呢？”那个声音好奇道。

“……”Peter无言以对。

“即使这样也要进门，去虚空的那一侧？”那声音叹息，忽然显得富有同情心了起来，“没必要，因为你都忘了为什么出发了。你只记得自己名字是Peter Doherty，带着的骷髅头是你朋友，水可以喝，食物可以吃，要往前走——这根本算不上是个有智识的人类。过去的你如果看见这情况，一定会扭过头去。”

这话伤Peter很深。Peter闭上眼睛承受这打击。他依稀之间觉得，自己过去应该是个能言善辩，总能想出各种办法的聪明人，但是失掉了所有记忆，你只能像野兽一样继续往前爬行。可耻。这不聪明，Peter，聪明的选择是回去，重新做个人。

“你可以把骷髅头留给我。”那声音提议，“祭献一份灵魂的代价，拯救你自己的灵魂，我会把你送回你的家乡，或者其它安全的地方。”

“不可能。”Peter说。他非常固执。

“你自己走不回去了。”那声音说。

Peter只是摇头。

“那好吧，我给你更轻易的选项。我会把你带入无痛的永眠，然后你就再也不用经历接下来这些了。也不用去想自己为什么要出发了。”骷髅头的嘴一开一合。

Peter迟疑了。

几秒之后Peter说：“不行。”

Peter干脆抱着骷髅头，在虚空之门前坐了下来。

**

在无法计数的漫长时间过去之后，Pete坐在那里，头顶着骷髅头的额头，几乎要把自己的脑浆挤出来，他忽然说：“我想起来了。”

“想起什么了？”那个神秘的声音通过骷髅头对他说话。

“想起我为什么要来这里了。”Pete慢慢地说，“我是来找Carlos的……”

**

闪回。

那是一个非常、非常炎热的夏天，Pete离开家，在桥上漫无目的地闲逛。

他和Carl又吵架了。不是为了什么要紧事。Pete垂头丧气地踢着街角了无生气的灰白垃圾，Pete的朋友曾经对他说，对于Carlos这样一个生病的人，Pete应该让着他点才是。但是一来，情绪上来的时候Pete也压不住火气，二来，Carl也不喜欢Pete把自己当病人，不是么？

Pete闭上眼，站在桥边，想起Carl胳膊上纵横交错的伤痕。他知道，Carl从去年九月至今，已经有两次失败的自杀尝试，他知道医生出具的重度抑郁诊断是确凿无疑，他知道有时候Carl想拉着他一起死。

“我们一起坠入永恒吧。”上次和他一起站在桥上的时候，Carl是这么对他说的。

“那儿没有永恒，Carl。”Peter指着桥下不竭的流水，非常悲伤，“那儿只有虚空。我知道，你想通过死亡来逃避灵魂里的空洞，可你有没有想过，死后的世界才是最大的空洞，那里什么都没有。我们去那里的话，什么也得不到。”

Carl皱眉：“你在恐吓我。”

“算是吧。”Pete说，牵起Carl的手，搭在桥的栏杆上，“我宁愿这世上有天堂或地狱，这样你走了，我还有地方去寻你，但我很确定，帷幕背后只有空无……那样我恐怕就永远和你丢失联系了。”

Carl沉默。Pete当然知道这话无法打消Carl自杀的念头，于是他只能把Carl的手捏得更紧。

**

“其实也有办法。”听了他的故事之后，骷髅头告诉他，“我决定给你开个价。”

“你说。”

“抵押上你的肉体。”Peter瞬间想歪，骷髅头在他手里跳动了两下，表示抗议。Peter眨眨眼睛。

“我现在……呃……作为门扉的守护者，还十分虚弱。只能寄住在死物里。如果我让你安全穿过这道门，你回来的时候……无论能不能成功把你的朋友带回来，你都要把这肉体借我用用。我将是你的主宰，操纵着你——我心情好的时候，或许会让你的意识出来透透气。哦，像你这样的人，肯定现在就开始想到时候脱逃的办法了。我很乐意到时候玩玩游戏，但我觉得你赢不了。我现在让你通过，但你回来的时候，我要占有你。”

Peter的眼睛闪闪发光。“将来的偿付”和“现在付出一切”细究起来没有太大区别，但对于骗子来说，意味着全世界的区别。Peter刚好从来不是什么诚实的人。

何况也不是死呢，只是被夺走肉体。Peter琢磨着这条件，觉得再好也没有了。他爽快地把骷髅头捧在掌心，微笑起来：“来吧。”

没等骷髅开口，他就吻上了骷髅苍白的牙齿。

“那最后，告诉我你的名字。”Peter对着牙齿的间隙说，“主人。”

骷髅牙齿上下一磕，念出了一个不属于人类语言的名字，Pete也无法用字母把它拼出来，但那个名字自此就留在了他的记忆里，如同烧红的烙铁烙在血肉上。

**

Peter抱着骷髅头，径直走进了虚空之门。虚空那一侧黏稠混乱的物质在他脚边分开，如同摩西分开红海，他在虚空中看见了一条路。那个声音已经被他抛在身后了，叫喊着要他记住他们的约定。Peter只管大步往前走。Carlos已经投身虚空，那他就要往虚空里去。

门扉在他身后合上，大门旋转起来，在大地上流动，像火一样灼烧着植物和泥土，将更多的物质席卷进那混乱的领域，当毒雾终于散了一点，远处遥遥的地平线上，映出一道黑色的阴影，比黑色更黑，黑到空无一物——那是真正的虚空之门。而这片彩色的混乱在大地上咆哮，在夕阳下渐渐溶解，最终消失了踪迹。

“哦幸好他没发现。”空气里那个神秘的声音在说，像是松了一口气。


	2. Chapter 2

“哦幸好他没发现。”空气里那个神秘的声音在说，像是松了一口气。

**

Pete发现自己站在小镇繁华的街道上，太阳模模糊糊地挂在天边，像是下午三点钟。他迷茫地捏紧了提在手上的背包，慢慢沿着街道往前走。周围招牌上的文字很奇怪，像是阿拉伯文，东亚方形字和希腊字母的结合体，他半点也读不懂，耳边飘过的也是陌生的语言，听起来却又有几分熟悉。而且这个世界的人们品位真怪。Pete站在橱窗边想，盯着顶着仿佛紫色窗帘碎片一样头发的塑料假人看。

他不是刚踏进了虚空之门吗？他以为会见到奇幻世界，怪物……或者空无一物。而不是这个。

他继续往前走，这里像是某个……怪异恐怖秀。穿着暴露的女艺人当街把长剑插进喉咙，路过的人们看她的表情如同《呐喊》那幅画作，橱窗里一概是幽暗的灯光，红色墙纸，紫色装饰，他怀疑自己这是置身何地，更怀疑这个地方在外头的世界有没有对应之处。这里像是有人做梦做出来的。

转过了一个街口，耳边传来声音，Pete猛地扭头，差点把脖子拧了——有人在用英语叫卖。

和周围那堆陌生的语言相比，这叫卖声简直是救命稻草。Pete努力控制住脸上的表情，不作声色地往那个小摊前挪了几步——实在很破破烂烂一个小摊子，摆着一些破破烂烂的纸片。那人口音很重，Pete勉强能听出“地图”之类的词句。

“去哪儿的地图？”Pete问。

“通向你朋友迷失的灵魂。”卖地图的人回答。

周围操着奇怪语言的过客，对他们的交谈毫无察觉。

Pete索性在摊子前的地上坐了下来，卖地图的人被忽然的动作他吓了一跳，Pete打量着那些画着奇怪符号和街道示意的纸片。

“要价肯定不菲吧。”Pete说。

卖地图的人只是对他一笑，这人黑色头发，微卷，蓝色眼睛，鼻梁有点歪，下巴上有一道疤痕，非常漂亮。Pete觉得这人有点眼熟，但并不知道缘由。

“自然不菲。”卖地图的人说。

“但我已经没有什么可以给你了。”Pete心平气和地说，“我已经出卖了我的记忆，我身体的使用权，如今只剩我的灵魂。你要拿走灵魂吗？”

卖地图的人很惊讶地看了看他。

Pete伸手去拿一张纸片，随意阅读上面古怪的文字，对方迟疑片刻，一根纤细苍白的手指搭上了Pete的太阳穴，闭上眼睛想了想。

“你的灵魂太破碎，没法直接用。”对方摇了摇头，“不，我要你膜拜我。”

Pete笑：“你是哪路邪神啊。”

对方又摇摇头，不愿回答。

“也不妨，反正我无神论了一辈子，最后倒戈也无妨。”Pete毫不在意地说，谈论自己的信仰如同谈论案板上的肉。还好他还有信仰可以献祭，Pete想，他真不剩下什么东西了。

“喏，那现在就开始吧。”卖地图的人递给他一把小刀，“把你的血献祭给我。”

Pete原先坐着，现在改为跪着，他接过小刀，顺从地在自己手臂上划开伤口，说着“我崇拜您”，血如泉涌。他抬头看看卖地图的人，觉得那双蓝眼睛里似乎也染上了血色。

“我多么崇拜您啊……”Pete非常轻柔地说，慢得像讲梦话，“我将我的爱奉献给您，让我们自此融为一体……只是，您要告诉我，您是谁……”

“……这里不是真正的虚空之门，对吧？”Pete继续说，没有丝毫改变语气。

卖地图的人猛地站了起来，雷电炸响，无数熙攘的行人忽然化为骷髅，仍然挂着五颜六色的衣服碎片，呆立在原地，Pete环顾四周，哪有什么小镇，是一片墓地而已。

“我还以为你永远不会发现呢。”对方说。

Pete扑向了那个人，把他撞翻在地，他们纠缠在一起。

“夺去我的记忆，夺去我的肉体，夺去我的信仰。”Pete嘶哑地喊道，“又总是及时出现，帮我继续旅程，哪有这么巧的事！你们要么是串通好了，要么就是一个人，饿死鬼，神秘的声音，卖地图的邪神——你们早就约好了吧？告诉我你们的名字！告诉我你是谁！”

卖地图的人个子比Pete矮，却比他更强壮。Pete把全身的重量都压了上去，仍然被卖地图的人抓住空档往下巴上打了一拳。Pete眼冒金星，他知道，光打架自己不是对手。

“谁会发现不了呢，虚空世界的种种布置太像现实的拙劣拼凑了。”Pete继续说，故意在嘲讽，“四种欧洲语言和两种东方语言的混合标牌，哥特式的装饰，这东西卖怪异恐怖秀都卖不出价钱。拙劣、拙劣的把戏！”

这话把对方刺痛了，卖地图的人咬牙切齿：“你真想记得我是谁？你想记得？”

Pete忽然向旁边一滚，抱紧了头。他身下卖地图的人喘了口气，拍拍身上的灰尘，站起来。

**

闪回。

Pete缩在树洞里避难，三天来，他听到的唯有惨叫声，刀砍断骨头的声音和粗鲁的喊叫。

不敢出去，外头就是食人族村落，他的同伴都已遇难。

他饿，好饿啊，三天了，他觉得胃里像有火在烧，饥饿像白蚁一样啃噬他的大脑。他无意识地咬着自己的手，几乎要像那些食人族一样把手上的肉也扯下来。

有焦香的味道飘进来，Pete打了个寒战。他大着胆子从缝隙里往外看了一眼，看到两个食人族把一块肉放在树外头的架子上烤，可是临时转过头，被酋长叫走，往另一个方向走去了。Pete计算了一下距离，或许他可以在没人发现的情况下跑出去，偷到那块肉，跑回来……

可那块肉很可能是……

反胃感预先涌现，但已经快被烧穿的胃早就吐无可吐。我会饿死的。Pete想。如果不偷到那块……我会饿死的。

他跨出了那个树洞。

后来，在终于逃离食人族村落之后，Pete在旅途中开始见到幻象，也做奇怪的梦，梦见自己啃食自己的同伴，梦见自己吃自己的肉，梦见自己手掌被钉着钉子，钉在十字架上。那是他活该受的刑罚，他吃了……梦里手掌的疼痛如此真实，他会疼醒，感觉自己心脏也被刺穿，躺在旷野上，盯着漠然的天空。

无数个不眠之夜以后——不知道过了多久，从村落逃出来之后Pete的精神状态就很差，忘记计算日期——Pete又一次从噩梦里惊醒，他打开背包，摸到那个骷髅头，对它说自己想死，自己无法忍受自己的存在了，他不知道还能对谁说这话。然后，在幻象里他看见了Carl，从骷髅头里慢悠悠地飘出来，温和地抚摸着他的头发。

“嘘……我会拿走你的记忆，这样你就不会再害怕了。”Carl对他耳语说，“这样你就能走下去，这样你就不会中途发疯。”

Carl的幻象吻了他的额头。Pete瘫软在地，握着骷髅，沉入了无梦的睡眠。

**

“我是你啊。”卖地图的人站着看他，居高临下对他说，“旅途如此漫长，你又不知去往何方，你只好想象出了我来支撑自己走下去，想象出了我来夺走你的记忆。”

“不！”Pete说。

卖地图的人继续说下去：“——我夺走你无法承受的那些记忆。我是那个饿死鬼，我是那个神秘的声音，我是在幻境里贩卖地图的人，这一切都发生在你的大脑里，你就是你自己的信仰，Peter Doherty。”

“不，你不是我。你是在骗我。”Pete固执地否认，他躺在地上，大口喘气，伸手到包里，摸到了骷髅头，他觉得它在发烫，提醒着他仍有事情要做，提醒着他幻象并非事情的真相，他如果相信自己一路上所见的不过是大脑自我欺骗的谬误，他的旅程就真的完蛋了，而且——他微微闭上眼，仿佛还能感受到Carlos在他额头亲吻的温度。

这里不是虚空之门，这里是死域，他自己不可能把自己骗到这种地方来。不。这里绝对有问题。

“让我离开这里。”Pete颤颤巍巍地站起来，仍然捏着Carlos的头骨，厉声说，“滚开！驱除幻境！让我离开这里！我要去虚空里找Carlos！”

“你走不了了。”卖地图的人说，“你已经向我献上了你的记忆，你的肉体，你的信仰，你即将被自己的黑暗面吞噬。Peter Doherty。”

随着名字的喊出，Pete感到巨大的压力砸了下来，硬按着他的膝盖，朝卖地图的人跪了下去，Pete颤抖着想要说话，却几乎发不出声音。

“而且你知道，你是罪有应得。”卖地图的人对他说。

**

闪回。

那是一个非常，非常炎热的夏天。

通常吵架之后Pete在外面逛几个小时就会回去，但那天他的心情格外不好。他过了桥，搭了一辆车，去朋友家住了两个晚上，没联系Carlos。在过于亲密的关系面前，人也需要喘口气的空间。他再次回家的时候，敲门没人应。他掏出钥匙开了门，他看到了一根绞索一般的绳子，还有死去多时的Carlos。

我去虚空里了。Carlos给他留的字条是这么写的，仿佛那种他们常用的商量晚饭吃什么的留言字条。别来找我了。

**

Pete强撑着抬起头，卖地图的人仍然居高临下地看着他。

那个人朝他走来，想把手放到他头上。

“滚开！”Pete撕心裂肺地喊，和无形的压力厮打，他脑袋朝下磕在地上，四肢乱挥。那个人又重复了一遍：“Peter Doherty。”压力再次加强。

“我诅咒你。”Pete流着泪说，他说出了那个名字，那个人类言语无法名状，却被契约刻在他大脑里的神秘声音的名字。对方像是被无形的拳头打了一拳，忽然僵在原地。

Pete狂喜，他又重复了一遍那个名字，卖地图的人在平地上突然摔倒了，双手乱抓乱挥。他们都倒在泥土里，瞪视着彼此。

对方又说了一遍Peter Doherty这个名字。这回轮到Pete觉得自己太阳穴上被揍了一拳。Pete像只疯狗一样忽然朝对方扑了上去，一边念着属于邪神的名字，一边挥拳乱打。

他们纠缠在一起，Pete很快发现，喊出邪神的名字对邪神的控制，效用远低于Peter所遭受的控制，两个名字并不平等。Pete本来力气也不如卖地图的人，在来来回回的扭打里，Pete的力气渐渐流失。

“认输吧！”对方朝他喊，“臣服于我——”

“不。”Pete回答。又是一拳，鲜血从Pete头上流下来，流进了他眼睛里，他的视线模糊了，然而，在疼痛的作用下他看见了真相。

邪神的名字无法全然控制对方，是因为，那个名字，并不是对方全部的名字。

要想击败对方，他们两个都必须面对事实。

Pete用最后的力气昂起头，直视着对方。

“Carl。”他说出了对方另一半的名字。

**

世界的黑夜脱离剥落，宁静而洁白的虚空替换了幻象的墓地。Pete站起来，有些错愕地看着面前卖地图的人——不再是卖地图的人了，Pete的记忆已经完全恢复，他认出了那是Carl的脸，一直以来都是。

“刚才是我，也不是我。”Pete提问之前，Carl先举起一只手，说。于是Pete继续保持沉默。

Pete小心翼翼往前走了两步，想要触碰Carl，但并不太敢。Carl没有抬手触摸他。

“这是在哪里？”Pete问，换了个问题。他环视着周围的虚无。

“真实与虚无的交界之处，还没真正到虚无那一边儿呢。因为去了虚无的人就回不来。”Carl坦白说，睁大眼睛用力地看着他，“是在你的想象里，你也可以这么说。”

Pete被弄糊涂了。

“就是说，你并不是真的？这只是我想象出来的？”Pete问。

“想象出来的东西并不非得是假的。你知道的我们以前听过一个陈词滥调，那些我们爱着的人永远不会真正离开我们。”Carl回答。

“我以为那只是个比喻。”

“那是字面意思。你会永远带着我的一部分上路。”Carl说，看着Pete的眼神和生前一样炽热，“所以你会遇到有人抹去你恐怖的记忆，会遇到有人把你带进错误的幻象世界，远离真正的虚空之门，会在幻象里遇到卖地图的人。我一直在试图保护你，Pete。”

Pete想笑，想说如果不是为了寻找你我根本不会遇到这些危险，但他讲不出来，Carl仍然看着他。

“当然，我们的阴暗面，我们未曾明说的那些想法，差点就扭曲了这件事……”Carl摇摇头，“但我一直想保护你的，Pete。既是作为Carl Barat，也是作为你的一部分。说白了吧，Pete，我不希望你去虚空之门。那里真的什么都没有，你什么也得不到。所以我才把你带进我的世界。”

Pete如遭雷击，呆在原地，他张了张嘴，却说不出话。

“我已经死了，在虚空那边了。”Carl努力说得更明确一点，“你带不回我，就是这样。不要赔上自己的一切了。一路上你所献祭的一切……我都有给你收着，都在我这里，我想现在就还给你。”

Pete哽住。

“可这是我欠你的！”Pete说。

“我们没有什么相欠的。只要我对你的感觉没有变化，就永远不会有什么相欠。”Carl回答，他说出了那个人类语言无法名状的邪神名字，“他或许会有不同的看法，他会索取，吞噬，折磨。但我不想这么做。回去吧，Pete，我意外结束了自己的生命，而你该回家了，我希望你一辈子平平安安。如果你爱我，就该尊重我的期望。”

“这是你的期望？”Pete又问了一遍。

“是的。你不应该为我殉葬。”

Pete几乎快要崩溃，但他明白，自己别无选择。

“对不起。”他喃喃道，往后退了两步，他知道，只要他往后退得够多，他就会回到正常的世界，“那天吵架我不是故意要不回来，你知道的，Carl，我真的爱你……”

“我知道。”

Pete又退了两步，世界旋转起来，融化，扭曲，像水杯里的风暴，Carl的身影无声无息地消失了，Pete陷入了快速而舒适的安眠，等到明天早上起来，他会发现自己奇迹般地躺在自己的床上，他会以为自己经历了一场梦，只有手上和脸上的伤疤，会提醒他整趟旅程都是真的。


	3. 番外

Peter回到家乡后，先是大病了一场。

病也好，烧得迷迷糊糊的时候，旅途中的记忆也就淡化了一些。

在晕眩中他曾经以为自己会见到Carlos，但并没有，幻象再没有出现。他住进了医院，治好了发热和身上的伤口还有骨裂，一个多月以后，医生对他说，他应该找点事情来做，这样才有助于康复。

“做点什么呢？”Peter问，然后自问自答，“给我拿点纸和笔来吧。”

纸笔拿来了。他先在上面随心画了一些潦草的画，然后换了一张新的纸，开始写诗，他写得很慢，涂改很多，还大换了一次韵脚，第一首诗的一稿完成的时候，他清清嗓子，准备试着朗诵一遍。

另一个声音在他脑海里响了起来。

Peter愣了很久，才意识到那是Carlos的声音。Carlos在为他读诗。也可能是他太熟悉Carl的声音，所以能够想象出Carl会如何朗读。但无论怎么说，Carl确实在读，Peter听得出他的每个停顿与吸气，Carl无比理解这首诗，又还带着那种含糊不清的口音。Peter环视病房四周，空无一人。

Peter顿了顿，提笔删掉一个单词。


End file.
